


Man up, Tsukki

by LaraDarkness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Can this count as a slow burn when nothing happens?, Fluff, How Do I Tag, How do you name fics, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm here to feed my multishippers, I'm not selling this well, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, This is also boring as hell, This is more Kinoyama than Sunatsuki, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei-centric, am i, for sure, no beta we die like men, oh man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDarkness/pseuds/LaraDarkness
Summary: Kei always hated his pitch-black eye, but maybe with time, he'll learn to love it.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Man up, Tsukki

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this because there was no content for this ship and it took me months to finish it, I was also too lazy to edit things in the end, so  
> I might continue this, because literally nothing happens here, it became more of a Kinoyama fic than Sunatsuki, oh my god

Your soulmate's left eye has the color of your hair. When they meet and look at each other, the colors will change to normal.

· • ° • ·

Kei has always hated his left pitch-black eye.

People still weren't used to someone having a black eye, often whispering how it looks like being possessed by a demon and laughing afterwards, even though black was such usual hair color. And the fact his brother used to have a raven black eye too before he met his soulmate, didn't make it any better. 

_„I guess it's family thing.“ His brother would laugh, patting his back._

Sometimes he wishes he had a light brown one, like Yamaguchi, because that was a normal color. People didn't turn after him, pointing fingers and whispering. They didn't talk aloud about being cursed while walking around him.   
His best friend tried to comfort him, said it'll be okay as soon as he meets his soulmate, said the looks will stop.

· • ° • ·

When Kei joined Karasuno, the first thing he noticed was that the third years didn't have different eyes. He ignored the smile Sugawara sent his way, when he saw his left eye. He ignored the angry look Tanaka sent him, when he looked annoyed at the mention of his black eye, his voice rising when he said Kei should be proud to even have a soulmate, not be ashamed of the color.   
What he didn't ignore was how Yamaguchi went stiff beside him when he looked at one of the second years, who just happened to have spiky light brown hair. The boy was staring right back at him and then their eyes changed to their natural color and it was the most magical thing Kei had ever seen. Yamaguchi's face flushed bright red as he stammered 'hi', awkwardly waving at his soulmate and the blond just rolled his eyes with a small smile that was quickly covered with a smirk before he pushed his best friend towards the boy, who was just as awkward. There were tears before they even said anything and then they were hugging, needless to say it confused the hell out of the others, who had no idea what was happening.  
His name was Kinoshita, Kei learned later. 

After things were sorted out, the practice ended and Kinoshita gave his number to Yamaguchi, going the other direction than them. Kei just wanted a peaceful walk home so he could tease his best friend about his new found soulmate, but they heard shouting and being the curious people they are, they went to look at the source and found those two idiots, who managed to anger Daichi the first minute they met.  
And Kei being Kei had to rub it in with extra salt. For a long second he froze when he saw black hair, but then he recodnized the King of the court and took a deep breath, calming himself down, because there was no chance in the world this guy would be his soulmate.   
He saw his eyes on the internet.  
He'd remember if he had a light yellow eye.  
With that, he placed a smirk on his face before he picked up the ball the duo let fall.  
„Are you the first years that stirred up trouble on the first day?“   
He notices the way the ravenette stiffs. What catches his eye more, though, is the orange energic ball beside him and his left dark brown, almost black eye.

· • ° • ·

When Hinata and Kageyama pulled off the freak quick, when Kei felt the ball fly over his head, he was sure they had to be soulmates, he was so sure they were meant to be together, but Hinata's eye said otherwise and so did Kageyama's blue ones, that basically screamed he already met his soulmate. No one knew who they were, though. And Kei wasn't one to ask. 

· • ° • ·

One day when Kei woke up and dragged himself to the bathroom, looking into the mirror to fix his hair, his left eye seemed even darker than usual. Of course people noticed and mentioned it.  
That day Kei almost bought a purple hair color, ready to dye his hair out of spite, so his soulmate would get the looks he gets every day. He had it in his hands, reading the instructions before Yamaguchi snatched it away.   
„I'd fully support you if you _wanted to_ dye your hair.“ He said, hitting Kei on the head with the box.   
The blond just sighed and walked away from the hair color aisle, his best friend right behind him. 

Around this time, Kei notices, Hinata's left eye becomes half yellow, half black.

· • ° • ·

They have a practice match against Aoba Johsai.   
Kei knew something's wrong the minute they ran into the tall guy with black spiky hair and the aura around Kageyama changes instantly.   
„Been a while, hasn't it, your highness.“ The shallot-head said, emotions flying wildly behind his eyes.  
„What sort of dictatorship will you subject them to? I'm looking forward to it.“ When the ravenette setter just nods, mumbling a 'sure', Kei sees how uncertain the tall boy becomes.   
Kei turned around and left, a loud 'oh' laying in his head uncomfortably.  
Not all soulmates were meant to be together.  
Although he remembered the tall spiky hair guy from the middle school Kageyama went to. He remembered very clearly how that match ended. And yet Kei couldn't help himself and feel sorry for _the King_ of all people.

They won the match, because they were lucky enough that Seijoh's captain returned to the end of it. Kei didn't really care about that at all, though. He was more interested in watching Kageyama's soulmates. Ah, yes, soulmates. The blond figured it as soon as they stepped into the gym and the shallot-head was standing next to a sleepy ravenette. They both watched Kageyama with angry eyes, not even trying to hide the hatred in their eyes. But there was something else deeper, behind all those negative emotions. _Good luck_ , Kei thought with a smirk, _you're all stubborn enough to not figure it out_.   
_B̶u̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶.̶_

· • ° • ·

Karasuno team now had a libero and an ace and Kei wasn't sure if he was glad or not, because Nishinoya was as energetic and just as annoying as Tanaka and Hinata. Asahi, on the other hand, was shy and quiet and rarely said something was someone else's fault.   
And as if that wasn't enough, they had an upcoming practice match against Nekoma.   
Oh, and on the top of that, Takeda-sensei somehow managed to convince Ukai to become their coach.

· • ° • ·

Hinata gets lost.  
How unsurprising.  
What is surprising, however, is when the human tangerine returns and his eyes have the same color. Kei doesn't ask, he doesn't have to, the others are already bombarding the ginger with questions.

When they face Nekoma, Kei sees the horrible-black-bedhead guy, who seems to be always smirking and is once again suspicious, as he is of everyone with black hair. But then the captain - Kuroo, he learns later - looks at him and nothing happens and he can get lost in his thoughts again.  
Or so he thinks, until there's a scream and Hinata is running towards a small guy with dyed hair and _oh_ , Kei thinks as he recognizes the colors from Hinata's eye. 

· • ° • ·

They lose the practice match with Nekoma and it's not a big surprise, considering how good the team is.  
He sees with the corner of his eye how Hinata exchanges numbers with Kenma and quickly hugs him before he retreats to the bus.

That night, Kei's eye gets more brownish and he's happy enough to call Yamaguchi, who's been spending a lot of his free time with Kinoshita lately.  
He's still Kei's best friend and they have their friday movie night, when they watch Jurassic World over and over again.

· • ° • ·

The Inter-High Preliminaries are starting, Yamaguchi's training his jump float serve and Kei still thinks doing something more is a waste of time. 

· • ° • ·

They win against Tokonami, then they win against Dateko and then comes Aoba Johsai. And the atmosphere shifts.  
And so the game begins.

Kei already knows they're gonna lose and he's once again watching Kageyama, who's looking at Kunimi like he's just grown a second head. And the reason?  
He's _laughing_.   
And Kei realizes the King has never stopped loving his soulmates.

· • ° • ·

As expected, they lost.

Kei wonders that night if his soulmate would be mad at him for thinking of volleyball as a club and nothing more. He wonders if his soulmate plays volleyball and what position.  
 _What the hell_ , the blond murmurs in his head as he rolls on his side in his bed, _I sound like the shrimp or his highness._.

· • ° • ·

Karasuno gets invited to a training camp in Nekoma and the freak duo falls apart.

· • ° • ·

The next thing Kei knows, he's being taunted by Bokuto and Kuroo and it's horrible.  
Then the shrimp and the way-too-tall-half-Russian first year join their practice and Kei wants to go home and never come back.

· • ° • ·

After few days, the freak duo's back and everyone's happy, but not Kei. Absolutely not. He does _not_ care about them.   
They're way too loud and annoying.

· • ° • ·

Before Kei can blink, the Spring Tournament begins.

Yamaguchi is a lot better in his jump float serve now and both Kinoshita and Kei are happy for him. Even if Kei doesn't really show it, Kinoshita's starting to understand him thanks to Tadashi.

· • ° • ·

They beat Ougiminami.   
Somehow they beat Kakugawa with their stupidly tall first year, Hyakuzawa.

And then Kei's somehow asking his brother how to improve his blocks and then he's suddenly training with these annoying guys.

· • ° • ·

The Tournament continues and they beat Johzenji.   
Then comes a team with a pineapple haired guy, Wakutani. They beat them too.  
And here comes Aoba Johsai, again.

It's not an easy match, Kei didn't expect it to be. But they win. And their next opponent will be Shiratorizawa.

· • ° • ·

They're exhausted and there are tears of happiness and they've _won_.   
Since Kei's left eye got more brownish, he stopped looking suspiciously at every black-haired guys on the court. 

The next thing he knows, he's invited to the Shiratorizawa camp.   
And he really doesn't wanna go.   
But there's something inside him, telling him to go, to improve.   
So he goes.

· • ° • ·

Hinata. Is. A. Fucking. Idiot.

· • ° • ·

He almost goes and tries to comfort the orange idiot.   
Almost.

It doesn't count as comfort, when he practices with him and makes him spike again, right?

· • ° • ·

Yamaguchi's helping Kinoshita with jump float serves.   
Kei knows they'll both be great.

· • ° • ·

They're standing there, on the floor of the Nationals' gymnasium and Kei feels small.   
And there's some feeling inside him as if something's gonna happen. Now, of course something's gonna happen, they're on nationals. But this isn't about volleyball. 

· • ° • ·

Their first opponent is Tsubakihara and King can't seem to function properly, which is super annoying. But then his brain finally starts working and they win. 

· • ° • ·

Coach Ukai shows them game tape of Inarizaki and Kei's eyes are glued to the screen as soon as he sees the dark haired middle blocker, whose name is Suna Rintarou.  
He's good. Like, really good. He will be a problem for them.  
Kei wants to say that loud, give his team information even though they probably figured it out on their own but then Suna turns around and Kei sees the light yellow eye and _holy shit_.   
Could this be him?   
His soulmate? On a rival team?  
And they're going against them? What if Kei didn't learn enough? What if he's not good enough to be a middle blocker on nationals?

Kei inhales sharply, catching the attention of Yamaguchi, who sends him a knowing smile as he softly pats his back.  
With the corner of his eye Kei even sees Kinoshita smiling at him as well, nodding and adding thumbs up.  
Yeah.  
They're right.  
He'll do just fine.

· • ° • ·

Kei panicked when he first saw the dark haired blocker in the gym.   
He wanted to turn around and leave and never come back, because Suna is just so good in volleyball and he's...afraid he will disappoint him.   
Before his train of thoughts can even start, there's a ball hitting him on the head and Yamaguchi shouting 'Sorry, Tsukki' and Kei knows he's smirking even if he doesn't see him. 

Kei inhales one last time before placing a smirk on his face and lining up.

· • ° • ·

When they meet in the front, Kei sees how Suna's left eye changes to the beautiful honey-like color, the middle blocker smirks as he runs his tongue over his sharp teeth and Kei finally pushes down his nervousness as he smirks back.

· • ° • ·

They win.   
They win and he feels a pat on his back even though Yamaguchi's in the back, hugging Kinoshita.  
He knows what comes next.  
He knows because Suna is looking right back at him, yellow eyes locked with his brown ones and for the first time, he feels like he'll do just fine with this whole soulmate thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this crap, though  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
